Discovery of an Alice
by Nessie-san
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are married and have two kids. Luckily, those kids don't have Alices. Or do they? Gakuen Alice certainly thinks they do. OC's and slight OOCness MxN. RxH. NxY. Other couples may appear as the story goes on. RxR. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, Minna-san! It's Nessie-chan again! I hope you like this one.

I'd like to thank my wonderful friend, Dani-la, who helped beta read this. I'd also like to thank my beta reader, Ariisha-chan, who was the other person to help beta read this. You guys are both awesome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, I would be rich and famous, have a huge fan following, and be named Tachibana Higuchi. As I am none of those things, I obviously don't own Gakuen Alice, now do I? This disclaimer goes for all chapters of this story.

* * *

**

Discovery of an Alice

A Gakuen Alice Story

Chapter One

"Mommy!" yelled my daughter, Mina, running into the room with her little brother, Kai, chasing her.

"What's wrong, Mina?" I asked kindly.

"You can't tell her!" Kai said fiercely, looking daggers at his sister.

"Kai-chan cut my hair!" she said, pulling a chunk out to show me. It was almost a full inch shorter than the rest of her hair. I had to stifle my laughter, but I managed it and put on my "you're in trouble" face.

"Kai," I said, my voice scolding. "I've told you not to pick on your sister, so why do you keep playing tricks on her?"

"I didn't!" Kai exclaimed indignantly. I looked at him, then at Mina's hair, then back to him, disbelievingly. "It wasn't me," said Kai. "It was Miki-chan!"

Miki-chan was Mina's best friend, and I knew for a fact that she wasn't over right then. "Kai, please, stop lying to me," I said. He was three, and didn't quite know a believable lie from an obvious one yet. Mina was five. Kai began to say something, but I cut him off. "Right now, what I care about is that you're lying about having cut your sister's hair. So, please, tell me the truth."

Kai let out the breath that he'd been holding since I cut him off, and mumbled. "I'm sorry for lying. I cut her hair."

"Thank you," I said. "Now...sit on the couch for ten minutes. I'm going to set the timer." Kai sighed and went to sit on the couch in the den. "Mina, is it alright if Grandma Yuka cuts the rest of your hair so it's even?"

Mina nodded, and I yelled for my mother. She yelled an answer back, and came down the stairs.

"What is i- Oh my God, Mina-chan, what happened to your hair?" she yelled in surprise.

"Kai-chan cut it," she said.

"What a bad little boy. I hope he got a proper scolding." She looked at me and I nodded. "Good. Here, let me get some scissors so I can fix your hair."

I didn't even have to ask her, I thought to myself. I wondered when Natsume would be home. Even though I'd seen him that morning, I already missed him. It was almost six thirty, so he should be home soon, I reasoned.

And speak of the Devil, I heard the key turn in the lock.

"I'm home!" Natsume called from the foyer. He was taking off his shoes when I came running at him and hugged him hard. He staggered back a little, but caught himself, and hugged me back, gently. "I was only gone for the day, just like every other day," he half grumbled, but I knew he didn't mind me glomping him.

I thought about play-arguing with him, but instead I said the simple (and obvious) truth. "I missed you," I said. He pulled away and kissed me softly, and only when we pulled apart from that did I realize that Natsume had found Narumi-sensei and brought him home with him. I blushed softly, realizing he'd seen all of that, and Narumi smiled.

"Hello, Mikan-chan," he said in his usual voice. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," I said. "You do technically live here, you know."

"I only wish," he said as we walked into the kitchen.

Mom was cutting Mina's hair, but stopped and looked up as we walked in. She froze and slowly put the scissors down when she saw Narumi. Mina looked up, too, and smiled in surprise. "Grandpa Narumi!" she yelled happily, and ran to hug him. He scooped her up as she came and hugged her.

"Mina-chan, what happened to your hair?" he asked by way of greeting. I could tell Mina was liking all the attention.

"Kai-chan cut it, so Grandma Yuka was just fixing it."

"Ah," Narumi said, putting her down and walking to Mom. "Hello, Yuka-senpai."

Mom looked at him for another second then hugged him hard. "Idiot, Naru!" she said, hugging him tightly to her. "You couldn't have gotten off work sooner? I missed you, idiot!"

"Sorry...sorry," he said to her as she continued to berate him.

Mina was looking both happy and a little confused, so I cleared my throat audibly, so that Mom and Narumi would disengage from their hug and pay attention to their surroundings again.

Mom looked a tiny bit flustered when she looked up, and then she noticed Mina. "Ah, I have to finish your hair, don't I?" she said, and Mina nodded. "Well come over here so I can finish." Mina went and sat in the chair, and Narumi sat in the one next to her, so that he could talk to her and Mom.

I smiled at them and the timer went off. "You can get off the couch now, Kai," I said.

"YAY!" he yelled, coming in to greet Narumi-sensei.

I smiled and shook my head at my children, and at my mother and step-father. I turned to look at Natsume, who was smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked, a little self conscious.

"You're even more beautiful when you smile," he whispered into my ear, making me blush even more.

"Ah, mou! Natsume!" I said, blushing furiously, and hitting him on the arm. He smiled at me again, before kissing me. I automatically kissed him back, and the world disappeared. That is, until I heard Kai say, very loudly, "EWW!" I disengaged from our kiss, blushing, and looked at Natsume. He smirked evilly, before looking at Kai.

"Come here, you little brat," he said teasingly to our son. Kai screamed in pretend fear and ran away. Natsume pretended to run after him, and they ran through the house, until I heard Kai scream again, then start to giggle.

I smiled at my little family. I couldn't believe how happy we were. I was twenty six, my husband and I hadn't been chased by the Academy after we left. Mom didn't have to hide anymore, and as far as we could tell, neither of our children had an Alice. Mom had also been happily married to Narumi-sensei since we'd run out of the Academy. I sighed happily.

Little did I know that my happy little world would soon be shattered.

* * *

**Enter epic music! Okay, yeah, I know. Nothing really happened here. For some reason the first chapters of all my multi-chapter stories start out with nothing happening. Then again, so do many stories. The first chapter of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone only sets the stage for the rest of the books. Although, it introduces so many characters that it's really interesting anyway...**

**ANYWAY! What did you think? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Wonderful? No matter what you thought, please review. I accept all reviews including flames, constructive criticism, constructive flames (yes, there is such a thing), and good reviews. So please, JUST REVIEW! Also, I won't post the next chapter until one of two things happens: 1. A month goes by. 2. I get at least five reviews. If either of those conditions are met, I will post the next chapter. Hope y'all liked my story! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's CHAPTER TWO! You people kinda don't deserve it, though. I mean, how hard is it to give a person five reviews when...I think eight people either added this to their favorites or alerts? I mean, really, how hard is it to get that TINY number of reviews? *starts crying* If the reason more people didn't review was that they were waiting for something to actually happen, then here's the chapter where things start happening. Trust me. A LOT more stuff will happen in this one. What stuff...umm...IT'S CALLED READING, PEOPLES! Also, this time I'm asking for, again, five reviews (after all, I didn't get them last time, did I now?), or else five weeks to go by.**

**I'd like to thanks my friend Dani-la, for helping beta read this even though she hasn't read/watched Gakuen Alice (shocking; I know. But she doesn't like anime or manga, so what can I do?). I'd also like to thank my beta reader, Ariisha-chan, for beta reading this story. Also (and I forgot to mention this in the last chapter) she gave me the idea for the names. I originally couldn't come up with anything, and the children were Ruka and Hotaru, named after Ruka and Hotaru. My imagination is soooooo stupid sometimes. Anyway, READ ON!**

**

* * *

**

Discovery of an Alice

A Gakuen Alice Story

Chapter Two

I woke up just as the sun was rising, to find Natsume still asleep facing me. I smiled and stroked his hair. At my touch, he woke, looking sleepily into my eyes.

"Good morning," I said softly to him.

He groaned sleepily in reply before asking, "What time is it?"

I checked the clock, and saw that it was only six thirty. Our alarm hadn't even gone off yet. _Oops,_ I thought to myself. "Umm, six thirty?" I said, and Natsume groaned.

"I can't believe you got me up at six thirty," he said, sounding more awake now, and annoyed. He was always more grumpy in the morning.

"Well, since you're already up, get out of bed anyway," I said, now fully awake, and sitting up. I then stood up, just a little too quickly, and started to sway, but suddenly Natsume was there, holding me up.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks," I said, steady now that I'd had a second for my head to clear.

Natsume let go of me, a little reluctantly, and I smiled and got dressed. I went down to make breakfast, and heard the mailman fumbling outside the door. _She's early,_ I thought, heading to the door, but she'd already left, leaving our mail in the box on the wall.

I took it out and shuffled through it, still a little tired, as I started making coffee. Then I stopped, my hands frozen while holding the milk in one hand, and the mail in the other. I was staring at the return address on the envelope.

"Gakuen Alice," I read, my voice barely more than a whisper, not realizing that I was talking out loud, or that Natsume had come downstairs, until he said "What?" sharply.

I turned quickly to look at him, my eyes wide with fear. I put the milk jug on the counter as he rushed over to me, seeing the look of terror on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I showed him the envelope. He looked at the return address. "Shit!" he swore, vehemently. "What the hell does that godforsaken place want?"

I shook my head, put the rest of the mail on the counter, and carefully, as if it was a bomb, opened the letter. My hands shook as I started to read aloud.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga,_

_Due to the face that you are both Alices, and that your parents were/are all Alices, we have been carefully watching for any sign of an Alice in either of your children. As such, we have come to the conclusion that both of your children probably have an Alice, and we will be sending someone to test them soon. If this person deduces that your children are Alices, they will come to our prestigious school to study._

_Sincerely,_

_Elementary School Principal Kuonji_

Natsume and I looked at each other. I had tears in my eyes. Natsume took the letter from my hand and pulled me to him. I didn't know what to do, so I cried into Natsume's shirt. I cried and cried, my whole body shaking. Had Natsume not been holding me so tightly, I would have fallen to the ground. I couldn't support my own weight.

"They're...not...Alices..." I choked out between sobs. "If...they were...I...would have... noticed."

"Shh," Natsume said. "I know. It's okay; I know." He'd gotten better at comforting people since we'd had our daughter.

I was still sobbing, but I was trying to get myself under control now. "Wh-what a-are we g-g-going t-t-to do?" I stuttered. "If we run away...they'll just keep finding us." My voice was more under control now, but tears were still streaming down my face. I looked up from Natsume's chest and saw that he had tears in his eyes, too. I was shocked. Natsume never cried.

I immediately turned from the one needing comfort to the one giving it. "Natsume? Don't cry. I-"

"Shh. It's okay, Mikan. You don't have to comfort me. I'm not crying." Except that he was now. Silent tears falling slowly and steadily down his cheeks. "We can't let the children know."

I nodded, wiping the tears away from my eyes. I couldn't afford to cry. I needed to think. It was for my babies. For my family. I looked at Natsume.

"Don't go to work today. I'll call you in sick." He looked at me, surprised. "We need to think about what we're going to do. I'll have Mom and Narumi take Kai and Mina over to Ruka and Hotaru's house."

Natsume looked even more surprised that I wasn't going to watch over our children like a hawk, but realized that I was being rational for once. He nodded, and went to get Mom and Narumi. I called his office to tell them that he wasn't coming today, and as Natsume almost never took a sick day, they were perfectly fine with it.

He came back down with a worried Narumi, and a suspicious Mom.

"Mikan-chan, what's going on? Natsume-kun won't tell us anything." Narumi said.

Natsume held up the letter, and I gulped, but nodded. He gave the letter to Narumi, and Mom read over his shoulder. Their faces grew darker with each line they read, and as he finished the letter, Narumi finally seemed to notice that my face was red from crying.

"Mikan," Mom started, but I cut her off.

"No. I don't want sympathy, and I don't want your ideas. Take Kai and Mina to Ruka and Hotaru's house. I'm going to call them and let them know that they're coming. Mom, I want you to tell Hotaru what happened. Don't you dare tell our children. I don't want them knowing. They're too young to know."

Mom, Narumi, and Natsume all stared at me in shock. I hadn't even known that I could be that ruthless. It's for my babies. I thought to myself. I need to protect my babies. "Please," I said, my voice softer. "I don't want them taking away my babies. I don't want them using them like they used Natsume. Like they used you two-" My voice was cracking. I was breaking down again.

My pleading voice seemed to bring Mom and Narumi back to their senses. They nodded, silently, and went upstairs to wake Mina and Kai. My babies. My wonderful, beautiful babies. I shook, and Natsume hugged me again. This time neither of us cried. We just stood there, holding each other.

"YAY!" I heard Kai call out. I assumed either Mom or Narumi had told him where he and his sister would be spending the day.

"I need to call Hotaru," I said quietly. Natsume nodded as I quickly got the phone, and dialed Hotaru and Ruka's number. Answer. ANSWER, I thought feverishly.

"Hello?" a slightly groggy, emotionless voice on the other end asked.

"Hotaru! Oh, thank you! I'm so glad you picked up. Natsume and I need your help," I said softly into the speaker.

"With what? You're not pregnant again, are you, Mikan?" In any other circumstances, I would have blushed furiously at this, and stammered out my answer, but this time was different.

"No, I'm not pregnant," I said irritably. "Hotaru, please, just let Kai and Mina stay at your place for today, okay?"

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Hotaru said, suddenly sharp. She'd noticed something in my voice this time. Probably desperation.

"Gakuen Alice. I'm sending them over with Mom and Narumi. They'll explain everything to you."

Hotaru didn't argue, even though she knew that I was hiding something.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Better? Worse? I know it was at least more exciting. **

**Again, I won't post the next chapter unless I get at least five reviews, or until five weeks have passed. (I might not be able to post it at the review/five week mark, though. It's not beta'd yet *looks sheepish*). So, please, please, PLEASE review! As always, I accept all reviews: flames, constructive criticism, constructive flames, and (of course) good ones. SO PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, I know. This is, like, four months late. I'm REALLY, REALLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME...if you're still there, anyway. Also, I've recently changed my pen name from Mikame15 to Nessie-san. I hope it doesn't cause confusion ^-^ Now, here's the next chapter! I'm REALLY sorry it's taken so long. Really. I didn't have time to do ANYTHING...although that's still no excuse. Now...I won't post the next chapter until I get...seven reviews, or six weeks go by. I know it's evil, but I REALLY want those reviews. SO REVIEW, PEOPLE, REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!**

**

* * *

**

Discovery of an Alice

Chapter 3

Mom and Narumi left with Kai and Mina. They took them to Hotaru and Ruka's house, and - I assumed - told them the whole story. As long as my children weren't home, I didn't care. If they weren't home, then the Academy potentially didn't know where they were, and therefore couldn't catch them. They also wouldn't know something was wrong.

By the time Mom and Naru came home, I still hadn't figured out anything. Natsume and I had been sitting on the couch, both of us supposedly thinking of ways to help our children, but we hadn't come up with anything. We hadn't even spoken to one another - just sat there, supposedly thinking.

I know my mind was blank the whole time. I don't know about Natsume, though. That's one Alice I didn't take even a small part of while I was at the Academy. I didn't want to have to deal with everyone's thoughts, like Kokoroyomi-kun had to. I probably would have gone mad if I'd had to deal with that.

I wish we'd been able to think of something - anything - before Narumi-sensei and Mom came home. I didn't want to deal with the embarrassment of not being able to care for my children. I just didn't know what to do.

When Mom and Naru came home, they didn't know what to do, either. Mom had tried to ensure that I wouldn't enter the academy by leaving me with Grandpa, a man she didn't know at all, but whom she knew to be a kind, gentle-hearted man. He'd also worked at a temple and a nursery - according to him, anyway - so she found him trustworthy. She had no ideas, seeing as we had more of a choice than she'd had with me - if only barely - and we wanted to keep our children until the last possible second.

Narumi-sensei hadn't ever tried to keep someone _away_ from the Academy - apart from me, once I was already there - and his parents hadn't tried to keep him away from the Academy, either. They'd let the Academy have him, once his Alice had been found out. The only way he knew was to run, but everyone Narumi-sensei had been sent to take to the Academy, whether their family ran with them or not, had eventually been taken by the Academy.

In short, there was no way - short of moving to another country, which probably wouldn't work either - to keep our children away from Gakuen Alice. Seeing as Natsume and I weren't exactly normal graduates, and also seeing as all four of our birth parents had been part of the resistance against the school, there was no way the school would let our kids communicate with us easily.

Sometimes alumni were allowed back at the school for the festivals, but that was only for people like Hotaru, who'd barely ever been in a single ounce of trouble, and who'd had top grades. Natsume's and my grades in class had been horrible, and even though he'd been a special star, he'd also been the biggest trouble maker on campus at the time, apart from me. I'd been worse, seeing as I actually attempted to go against the school, whereas Natsume hadn't had any choice in obeying them.

There was no way we'd be allowed to communicate with our children at all, with our backgrounds. Hotaru and Ruka had it fairly easy. Their only child, Maki-chan, was already at Gakuen Alice. The reason I say they had it easy, is because Hotaru's brother, Subaru-senpai, is a doctor at the school, and so they have a fool-proof way of communicating with Maki-chan.

We had no such connections. If the Academy didn't want Mina and Kai communicating with us, and found out that Subaru-senpai was getting letters from them to us, by any means, it would mean that Maki-chan wouldn't be able to communicate with her parents. I could never do that to Hotaru and Ruka, let alone Maki-chan. It had been horrible for me, when I hadn't been able to communicate with Grandpa. It had been even worse for Narumi-sensei, when they'd punished him for helping me communicate with the outside world.

I could only imagine what they'd do to Subaru-senpai, if he were to help us.

Narumi was a possibility, but I didn't want him to get hurt because of me again. Persona hurt him horribly before, and it was only because of me that he even lived, thanks to my Alice.

I also couldn't think what Alices my children might have in the first place. They couldn't have Nullification, because when they were born I had Naru-sensei try his Alice on them, and it worked both times. It couldn't be the Stealing Alice, because we'd tried to see if either of them had that by telling them to try to take our Alices, and it didn't work. Teleportation was easily noticed, as was Fire. Any type of Elemental Alice was out of the question, as was Mind Reading, Invention, Levitation, Animal Pheromones, any type of Pheromones...I just couldn't think of what their respective Alices might be.

They'd gotten hurt plenty of times, so they couldn't have a Balance Alice, or a Healing Alice. They'd also gotten sick, so they couldn't have a Health Alice. Cooking or Science Alices were out of the question, seeing as they'd never shown an aptitude - or even liking, for that matter - for either. Those Alices usually showed themselves around Kai's age, and he wasn't giving us any clues as to those types of Alices.

They couldn't sense Alices, like their great uncle, Principal Yukihara. They didn't have any Alices! It wasn't possible! They'd never shown any type of Alice, ever. I wondered who the Academy would send to test them. Maybe the Kuonji would come himself, and we could kill him. I wouldn't mind removing him from the world. It's not like the world needs him, or any of his clones. He's an eye-

_Clones_. _Dopple-gangers. _I'd never seen either of them use that type of Alice, but the Clone Alice wasn't something easily noticeable, and while the Dopple-ganger Alice is extremely noticeable, both Mina and Kai usually spent their time together, and they didn't go outside much. I played with them a lot, but they both knew that Alices were bad things, and that I wouldn't be able to see them if they had Alices.

"No…" I whispered as I came to my revelation.

"What? Did you finally think of something?" Natsume said, hope filling his voice.

"What? Oh, no," I said dejectedly. "I was just thinking of what Alices they might have, since I couldn't think of anything."

"You think you know what their Alices are?"

"The Clone Alice is a distinct possibility, as that's not very noticeable. After all, it's hard to make a clone, even with the Clone Alice, so people who have it don't use it much. Plus, it's possible to take the clone back within your own body if you want to, if you even do make one."

Natsume nearly growled at the thought that one of our children might posses the same Alice as Kuonji. I felt the same. I didn't want our family to have any trait that he possessed, even if it was only his Alice.

"The other one I thought of is the Dopple-ganger Alice."

"That's not possible, Mikan," said Mom. "Dopple-ganger Alices are fairly easy to spot at an early age. Like your friend, Misaki. Her Alice was found out when she was five, right? Abandon type parents, once they found out? It's really not something easily hidden."

"I know. I was thinking that. But they don't go out on their own ever, and they know that having an Alice is a bad thing. They know that if they have one, they'll be taken away. It's possible they thought if we didn't know about their Alices, no one else would either."

"I doubt that's either of their Alice," said Naru, speaking for the first time since he and Mom had gotten back.

We lapsed into silence for a long time after that. No one wanted to speak for fear of having to say the inevitable: Mina and Kai would have to go to Gakuen Alice.

There was no other choice. It didn't matter what Alice they had. If the Academy decided that one or both of them had an Alice, they would be whisked away to the Academy where we wouldn't see them until they graduated from High School.

That was, unless they turned out to be Limitless Alices, and died before they left. Then the only time we'd see them would be at the funeral, once they were already dead. I wouldn't be able to stand that.

If we were lucky, they'd have the same Alice type as most people: Undefined. The most common, Undefined Type Alice, was what I had, what Mom had, basically what everyone had. It meant that our Alices had varying results when we used them. Sometimes, Mom's Alice affected her body, basically poisoning it so that she could barely move. Sometimes, it just made her really tired. Sometimes, it removed a part of her lifespan, like the Limitless Alice users. Sometimes, it only gave a little bit of power, like the Diffuse Alice users. Sometimes, it even seemed like the power of the Alice was depleting, like the Type Two Alice users, but then it would go right back up again. If she was lucky while using it, it wouldn't do anything to her. That rarely happens with Undefined types, though. It almost always limits us in some way.

Finally, we exhausted our thinking power, and Natsume and I called ahead to Hotaru and Ruka's to say we were coming for our kids. When I'd talked to Ruka, he'd sounded anxious and sad for us. He didn't want the same fate for us, Kai and Mina that he and Hotaru had with Maki-chan.

I knew he missed Maki-chan. I missed her, too. She'd had to leave right when she was three, because she had the Undefined Type Water Alice. She'd been able to make it snow in July, without it being cold. That was how much control she had over water. That made it hard to keep her at home, even though they'd wanted to desperately.

Her sadness at Maki-chan leaving had made Hotaru hesitant to have another child, lest the same fate await that one as well. She didn't want to lose two children, even if it meant only having one. I understood her pain completely. I didn't want to lose either of my children, and I was facing having to lose both. I didn't want that at all.

When the house keeper of Hotaru and Ruka's mansion opened the door, Mina and Kai rushed to greet us.

"Mommy! Daddy!" they yelled in unison, with a frazzled-looking Ruka and a perfect (as usual) looking Hotaru coming in the room behind them.

Natsume and I each scooped one of them up into our arms - I took Mina, and Natsume took Kai - and squeezed them for almost a full minute. We didn't want to let go.

Finally, Mina said "Mommy, you're squeezing me too hard," and I realized that my actions would make no sense to her or Kai, and that I should loosen my hold on them just a little.

"How were they?" I asked Ruka, whose vet clinic was run from home, and so would have been there the whole time, whereas Hotaru would have been working in her lab, which was not at the house.

"They were wonderful. They wanted to play with the animals almost the whole day. They complained when I made them stop for lunch."

"Oh, really? You two did eat, didn't you?" I asked Mina and Kai, who nodded.

"Uncle Ruka gave us breakfast, lunch and dinner, Mommy," said Mina. "He let us feed the dogs and cats, too. One of the kitties had kittens, Mommy. They're really cute. Uncle Ruka said they're only a week old."

Normally, I would have jumped at the opportunity to see what were basically newborn kittens, but I wanted Mina and Kai home, now that we could give them our full attention.

"Kittens? That sounds wonderful, Mina." I turned to Hotaru and Ruka. "Well, we'd best be going. Naru-sensei's at home and I don't want to keep him from his grandchildren for too long."

I hugged Ruka and Hotaru, and Natsume and I took our children home.

*Mina's*POV*

Mommy and Daddy were acting strange. Mommy had sent us to Uncle Ruka and Auntie Hotaru's house for no reason, and when I told her about the kittens Uncle Ruka had, she just said that we had to go home. Auntie Hotaru even let Mommy hug her, which she never lets her do.

When we got home, Grandpa Narumi and Grandma Yuka were acting very strangely. They were quieter than usual, and nicer to Mommy and Daddy than usual. Mommy and Daddy also usually tease each other a lot, but they didn't do that at all.

It wasn't normal, and I didn't like it.

Mommy gave me a bath, as usual, and then put me to bed. She read me a story, and I didn't ask her what was wrong. If she hadn't told me yet, she wouldn't be telling me for a long time.

I didn't go to sleep when Mommy read me the story. I pretended to, but I didn't. My Alice makes it really easy for me to deceive people. I don't like to lie, but I have to so that Kai-chan and I can stay with Mommy and Daddy. That's why Mommy and Daddy don't know about mine and Kai-chan's Alices. Kai-chan's Alice is that he can move his soul in space. He would know what had happened.

Once Mommy, Daddy, Grandma Yuka and Grandpa Narumi were all in bed, I snuck into Kai's room. I was going to ask him what was going on. He wasn't asleep either, but I could tell he had a slightly different reason for being awake than I did.

"Kai-chan, what's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He probably couldn't, at that particular time. His soul was probably in another room, listening to whatever conversations other people were having. Mommy and Daddy's conversations were bound to be important today.

I waited for a long time for Kai-chan to come back to his body.

When he finally came back, he started crying big, silent tears. I went over to his bed, climbed in under the covers, and hugged him.

"Nee-chan," he said. "Nee-chan, I'm scared."

"Why? What's wrong, Kai-chan?"

"Mommy and Daddy…" he said. "Mommy and Daddy were talking about- about -"

"About what, Kai-chan? What were they talking about?"

"Gakuen Alice."

I froze. _Gakuen Alice._ The place we'd been trying to avoid.

"What did they say, Kai-chan? Tell me exactly what they said."

"They said that someone was coming to test us for Alice, and that if we didn't do something, we'd be taken away."

No...no….Not Gakuen Alice. I didn't want to be taken away from Mommy and Daddy. Kai-chan had once overheard Mommy saying that if we went to the Academy, they probably wouldn't even let us _talk_ to Mommy or Daddy in letters, let alone phone calls or visits. I didn't want to be taken away to that school, where I'd be forced to learn complicated things, and where I would be cut off completely from Mommy and Daddy and Grandma Yuka and Uncle Ruka and Auntie Hotaru.

"I won't let Gakuen Alice take us, Kai-chan. I'll just use my Alice on them. If I do that, they'll think we don't have Alices, just like Mommy and Daddy. So don't worry, okay? Stop crying, now, okay? Nee-chan will make everything better."

Kai-chan managed to stop crying, and he snuggled in closer to me. "Sleep here, Nee-chan. I don't want to be alone."

I nodded; I didn't want to be alone either.

We fell asleep hugging each other, both dreading the day the person would come to evaluate us as Alices.

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Was it good, bad, horrible, wonderful? Don't care what you thought as long as you review! Also, I won't post the next chapter until I get seven reviews, or six weeks go by. SO REVIEW, PEOPLE, REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND! They also make authors VERY, VERY happy ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, minna-san ^-^ You actually got the reviews out before the time was up this time! You DESERVE this chapter XD Lols, kidding ^-^ You always deserve every chapter just because you've stuck with me long enough to read this shit I write. So, here's the next chapter ^-^ It's...well, it's quite sad. I hope you like it. This time, I'm holding it hostage for eight reviews or seven weeks! Yes, I understand just how horrible I am to you guys. I'm REALLY sorry about that. But I really want reviews, because it lets me know what people think. What people think about my writing has a severe impact on what I write, and even whether or not I write. (Although I hate to admit it, I DO actually care what people think about me...just, I care in a roundabout way XD) So, please REVIEW!**

**I'd like to thank my beta reader, Ariisha-chan, for beta reading this. She's so patient with me on my stories. I love that about her. She doesn't care how long I take to write a chapter as long as she gets to read it first XD Well, without further ado, Discovery of an Alice!

* * *

**

Discovery of an Alice

Chapter Four

_*Mina's*POV*_

When I woke up, the sun was streaming through the window of my bedroom. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, not quite wanting to get out of bed. It was warm there, and the house was cold that morning. Half of the time the house was too cold, and the other half too hot. It felt freezing, that morning.

Then I remembered: Gakuen Alice. Every morning since that night, I'd woken up, forgetting that Gakuen Alice was looking for me and Kai-chan, and every morning, once I remembered, it was like ice crept inside my veins in the from of fear.

As soon as I remembered, I didn't feel like staying in bed anymore. Instead, I jumped up and ran downstairs for breakfast.

Mommy was in the kitchen, with her fake smile on. She'd had it on for the past two weeks, ever since she and Daddy got the letter from Gakuen Alice. I didn't like Mommy's fake smile. I didn't want it.

"Good morning, Mommy! What's for breakfast?"

"Cheese omelet, your favorite."

"Yay!"

I sat down to eat, not feeling the least bit hungry. Lately I'd been feeling too nervous to eat when I woke up. I expected Gakuen Alice to bust down the door at any second. I wondered who they'd have come evaluate us.

I hoped it wouldn't be Persona - Kai-chan had heard Daddy talking to Mommy about him, once. He'd killed Mommy's real daddy, Grandpa Izumi, and hurt Daddy. He'd tried to hurt Mommy, and he'd hurt and killed a lot of other people, too.

Kai-chan came down just in time to eat, and after we'd finished, Mommy took us upstairs to help us get dressed. I wore my favorite pink skirt with black lace on it, along with a white T-shirt, and Mommy put Kai-chan in a pair of shorts and a button up T-shirt. My hair stayed down, as normal.

Kai-chan and I played outside with Grandma Yuka for a while, and as the day went on, I started feeling a little better. I started thinking that Gakuen Alice wouldn't come yet. That they'd wait until the next day. Just like they'd been doing for two weeks.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

Grandma Yuka froze. So did Kai-chan and I.

"Mina-chan, Kai-chan, stay here." Grandma Yuka's voice was a harsh command. I didn't like it.

She went inside, and as soon as she disappeared from sight, Kai-chan collapsed. I wasn't worried, though. He'd probably followed her with his soul - which was usually invisible.

I heard someone open the door, and Grandma Yuka's voice saying "Yukihara-san! And, my goodness, Kokoroyomi-kun! We didn't expect you two. Come in, come in..."

Yukihara was Mommy's real daddy's last name, but I remembered her mentioning an Uncle Yukihara once…he was the high school principal of Gakuen Alice. He'd never visited us, but I'd seen his picture once, and Kai-chan had told me that he'd overheard Mommy and Daddy talking about his Alice. He could see if a person had an Alice or not. That's what he was here for. To see if Kai-chan and I had Alices. _Kai-chan, hurry back!_ I thought fervently.

And hurry he did, but not because he'd heard my thought. Mommy was coming outside. Kai-chan just managed to get back into his body before Mommy opened the door.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked, partly for confirmation, and partly to disguise Kai-chan's acclimation back into his body.

"Nothing's wrong, Mina!" Mommy answered too quickly. "My uncle, Principal Yukihara, is here from Gakuen Alice. Mine and Daddy's old friend from school, Kokoroyomi-kun, is here, too. I've told you and Kai about them, right? He wants to talk to you two."

Mommy had the fake smile on her face again. I hated the fake smile. I wanted her real one back.

"G-Gakuen Alice?" asked Kai-chan.

"Yes, Uncle Yukihara works there. He's the principal of the high school division."

"I don't wanna talk to them! They'll take us away!"

"Kai-chan, what are you talking about? They only take people with Alices away, and we don't have Alices, remember?"

Kai remembered our ruse, then, and Mommy didn't find anything strange with either of our behavior. Again, my doing. I'd told her a week ago that we weren't acting strange, and so, suddenly, we weren't.

"Now, Kai, Mina, come talk to Uncle Yukihara and Kokoroyomi-kun."

We went into the formal living room, a room we barely ever used, and sat down on the love seat. I assumed that Uncle Yukihara was the older of the two. He didn't look anything like Mommy, but it was his brother who was our grandfather, not him, so I didn't find too much strange with that. Kokoroyomi-san was...a little creepy. His smile seemed too big for his face, and it never left. No matter what he said, the smile didn't leave.

Uncle Yukihara and Kokoroyomi-san talked for a long time to Mommy and Grandma Yuka before Daddy came home. Mommy must have called him.

"Hello, Yukihara. Koko," said Daddy when he came in. "I didn't know you work for Gakuen Alice now, Koko. I wouldn't have expected it."

"I don't. They told me they needed me for a specific job, and I couldn't exactly say no to Persona…"

"Ah. I, um, understand. Now, as to why you're both here…?"

"It has come to the attention of Principal Kuonji that your children seem to have Alices," said Uncle Yukihara.

"And since when have you answered to Kuonji, Yukihara-san?" Grandma Yuka asked scathingly.

"Again, Persona…"

I heard Grandma Yuka mutter something that sounded like a swear word under her breath.

"Um...Uncle Yukihara?" I asked.

"Yes...Mina-chan, right?"

"Um, yes. But, Uncle Yukihara, neither of us have Alices…"

"She's lying," said Kokoroyomi-san.

I stared at him, aghast. No one had ever been able to tell the truth from one of my lies before.

"I can see that, Kokoroyomi-kun. Please don't yell it out loud."

"Well, it's not just that, though, Principal. It's the nature of her Alice. I have a feeling she'll be a Dangerous type, sir."

"What?" yelled Daddy, standing up. "No! I won't allow it! Yukihara, she's related to you, for God's sake! Do you want that for her? You know what happened to Yuka! To me! To your brother! Do you want a life like that for your own blood?"

Mommy was whimpering, "No, no, no," to herself quietly beside Daddy. Grandma Yuka had gone white, and wasn't moving.

"Thank you very much, Natsume-kun. No, I do not want that for my family. I didn't want to come here today, even. I don't want to subject yet another member of my family to a fate similar to that of your's or Mikan-chan's, or anyone else who has been at Gakuen Alice, for that matter. However, I value my own life, and Persona has seen both of their supposed Alices at work. Now, Kokoroyomi-kun, what is her Alice? You read it in her mind, yes?"

"Yes, sir," said Kokoroyomi-san with an apologetic glance towards Daddy, who was still standing. Mommy had his arm, and was trying to calm him down enough for him to sit. Flames started to lick his fingers as Kokoroyomi-san spoke.

"She has the ability to make anyone believe something that she says, if she wants the person to believe it. That seems to be how Natsume and Mikan didn't know about their Alices, sir."

I was really scared, now. Kokoroyomi-san's Alice was a mind reading Alice. He knew exactly what kind of Alice I had, and he knew what kind Kai-chan had, by now. "And the boy? Kai, right? What's his Alice?"

"He...his Alice is the soul moving Alice. He can move his soul within space, and is able to use all five of his senses as he does so. It's quite an amazing Alice, really. Although it can be hard to notice, sometimes."

"PLEASE!" yelled Mommy, interrupting Kokoroyomi-san. "Please, Koko, don't take my babies away from me. Please-" she broke down into tears, grabbing Daddy's arm and hugging him to her in the process. The fire disappeared from his hands immediately, and he began comforting her. I'd never seen Mommy or Daddy act like that before. It scared me that they'd lost control of themselves like that. I didn't like it. I didn't like it! I DIDN'T WANT IT!

"WE DON'T HAVE ALICES!" I yelled, putting as much force behind the words as I could. "WE DON'T HAVE ALICES! WE DON'T HAVE ALICES! WE DONT-" Kai-chan grabbed my sleeve, and I stopped. He motioned towards Uncle Yukihara, who could tell if someone had an Alice, and towards Kokoroyomi-san, who could read minds. I understood. It was useless. Even if my Alice deceived them for a short amount of time, the combination of their Alices made my Alice a nonentity. It wouldn't work on them, at least with the lie I needed to tell that time.

"I'm so sorry." Uncle Yukihara said. Kokoroyomi-san's smile still hadn't left his face. It was creepy. His eyes were sad, though. When I looked at his eyes, he looked about to cry. "We'll both die if we don't report this to Persona or Principal Kuonji. I'm sorry, Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun. I'm sorry, Yuka-san. I'm...I'm so, so sorry, Mina-chan, Kai-chan. This was why I stayed away so long...I-I'm so sorry."

With that, he and Kokoroyomi-san left. They saw themselves out, seeing as Grandma Yuka was nearly catatonic, Mommy was crying, Daddy was comforting her, and Kai-chan and I were sitting together, my head hung low, Kai-chan's hand still clutching my sleeve. We all looked broken, which was no coincidence. We all felt broken. Or, at least, I did.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Was it good? Bad? Wonderful? Horrible? Don't care what you thought as long as you review! SO REVIEW, PEOPLE! REVIEW! Remember, reviews make the world go 'round. Also, please remember that I will not post the next chapter until I get eight reviews, or seven weeks go by. That's almost TWO MONTHS, people. So, please, review so that I don't have to deprive you of what you most desire: STORIES. (I'm not vain enough to think that you desire my stories strongest.) I don't want to deprive people of what they way, I just have to to get what _I _want. It's unfortunate...But if you people review, then I won't have to deprive you of ANYTHING at ALL ^-^ Then we're ALL happy! YAY! HAPPINESS! SO EFFING REVIEW!**


End file.
